Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{7k}{4k + 4} + \dfrac{-6k - 2}{4k + 4}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{7k - 6k - 2}{4k + 4}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{k - 2}{4k + 4}$